Thunder Storm
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS. Macy, Stella, and the Lucas boys get stranded at the firehouse during a thunder storm. Nacy


**So, I don't know what got me to write this. I just tend to write things between the hours of 11 pm and 2 am. It's a little unhealthy, but whatever.**

**But just to clear things up, this story takes place in wherever the first season was located (probably New Jersey, because that's where the Jonas Brothers are from...).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS. But I wish I did.**

* * *

Macy sighed contently as she walked to her locker. It was pouring outside, so practice was cancelled for the day. It was even better because it was Friday and Macy had the whole weekend to look forward to. She opened up her locker and began packing up her bag. She heard the clicking of heels walking towards her. She closed her locker just in time to see Stella's face.

"Hey Macy," Stella said with a smile. "No practice today?"

"Nope," Macy said. "Coach thinks it's raining too hard. At least we all won't get oogled by all the creepy guys who watch us practice." Macy shivered and Stella laughed a little.

"So you have anything planned this afternoon?" Stella asked.

"Nope," Macy said. "I'm probably going to hang out at the school and do some homework until my mom can pick me up."

"I have a car Macy," Stella said. "I'm going over to the Lucas's to show them some new outfits. Do you want to come with me?" Macy smiled brightly. While she may have gotten over the hyperventilating and fainting when it came to her favorite band, she still got excited to see them.

"Sure!" Stella smiled at her best friend's excitement.

"Alright," Stella said. "Let's get going." And the two best friends headed out of the school.

* * *

Nick lay on his bed doing some of his homework. Well, he was trying to. His brothers were being very loud and annoying at the moment.

"Joe those are my pants!" Kevin said.

"Then why were they in my area of the Stellavator?" Joe asked.

"Patent pending!" Nick rolled his eyes as they heard Stella's voice shout out. Stella walked upstairs, followed by Macy.

"We knocked but there was no one downstairs," Stella explained. "So we just let ourselves in."

"Yeah our parents took Frankie shopping," Nick said.

"Stella, thank goodness you're here," Joe said. "Kevin here thinks these are his pants." Stella walked over to the older two, listening to them bicker. Macy stood by the top of the stairs. She looked over at Nick who was working on homework. She walked over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Macy asked. Nick looked up Macy before gesturing she could sit down. Macy removed her slightly muddy shoes and sat down on the carpeted floor, allowing her feet to rest on Nick's bed. "How far did you get on the math homework?"

"Not very," Nick said. "Thanks to 'pants-gate' over there, it's very hard to focus." Macy giggled a little at his statement and Nick gave her a look.

"Sorry," Macy said. "I just can't get over the fact that not only are Joe and Kevin arguing about a pair of pants but that you're distracted by said argument."

"They're annoying voices make it very hard to focus," Nick said, trying to argue his point.

"You should work on ways to ignore them," Macy said. Nick gave her a look and Macy stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hah!" Kevin shouted, causing Macy and Nick to look over at them. "I told you they were mine. Now give them back!" Joe grumbled loudly. Nick rolled his eyes and Macy laughed quietly. She took out her homework and started working. The two sat there peacefully, each working.

_**BOOM**_

A crash of thunder sounded causing Macy to shriek and jump from where she was sitting. Nick looked up, startled by her reaction. Stella ran across the room to her best friend.

"Macy what's wrong?" Stella asked but Macy stood still, breathing heavily.

_**BOOM**_

Another crash of thunder, followed by another yelp from Macy. Her breathing got more erratic, almost to a state of hyperventilating.

"T-thu-un-der," Macy stuttered out.

"Oh no," Stella said.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "It's just a thunder storm."

"But Macy's afraid of thunder storms," Stella said, putting a comforting arm around her best friend. Macy seemed to calm down a little before another thunder clap rang through. But this time, the power went out. The three boys and Stella pulled out their phones for light sources. Joe ran over to the window, trying to see what had happened. Nick's phone began buzzing.

"Hello?" Nick asked. "Hi Dad." He listened to his father. "Yeah dad, we're all fine. Macy and Stella are here too." He listened again, nodding a little. "Okay. Bye." He ended the call and looked up at the others. "The thunder knocked down a tree which fell on the power lines. Mom, Dad, and Frankie can't get to the house because of it. They told us to stay put and not to go outside." They all nodded as more thunder sounded.

"We should try to find some flashlights and candles," Joe said.

"And food we can eat," Kevin said as his stomach grumbled.

"Okay," Stella said. "Joe and Kevin, come downstairs with me to find the necessities. Nick stay up here with Macy." Stella paused and shined her phone light around the little circle they had made. "Where is Macy?" Nick got up and went to his music writing desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a flashlight. Quickly shining it around the room, Nick found Macy huddled into a ball in the corner.

"Found her," Nick said, before pointing the flashlight so it was directed right at her.

"Try and calm her down," Stella said. Nick nodded as they headed downstairs. He walked over to Macy.

"Mace?" He asked gently. Another crash of thunder, but this time instead of a shriek Macy started to cry. Nick felt his heart rip out of his chest. Macy crying was quite possibly the most tragic thing he had ever witnessed. "Mace, please don't cry." He hummed a few bars of one of JONAS's songs and he could hear Macy's crying quiet down. He offered her his hand and slowly helped her up. They walked back over to Nick's bed and sat down. Nick could feel Macy shivering and heard her half crying. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Normally, Macy would have freaked out from being that close to one of the members of JONAS, but at the moment she was too afraid to. She curled up against Nick and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

They sat in silence for awhile before the other three came back upstairs. They looked over at Nick and Macy, but Nick merely mouthed "I got this". Kevin took a flashlight, a book, and a box of Crunchy Cats and retreated to his bed. Stella and Joe ended up on the other side of the room, quietly talking.

Nick looked down at Macy. Having turned his flashlight off, he couldn't fully see her, but he could make out her face, still buried in his shoulder. Nick saw lightning flash outside and he heard Macy start to quietly count. Nick placed his free hand over Macy's ear right before the thunder sounded.

"Thanks," Macy said. Nick started to move, so that he was lying down. Macy stuck close to him. When Nick finally stopped moving, Macy was still curled up next to him. Nick couldn't help but smile. Sure she was afraid, but she was still absolutely adorable.

"Nick," Macy said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Mace?" Nick asked.

"I'm scared," Macy whispered. Lightning flashed, lighting up the whole room for a brief second. In that short amount of time, Nick was able to clearly see Macy's face. Her big doe eyes were looking right at Nick, fear still embedded in them. Nick pulled her closer to him.

"I'm here Mace," Nick said. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Macy whispered. Nick quietly began singing "Love Sick", which according to Stella, happened to be one of Macy's favorite songs. He felt her body relax against his. By the time Nick finished singing, he could hear Macy's even breathing, and knew she was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nick woke up to the lights already on in the room. He could hear Joe, Kevin, and Stella talking on the other side of the room. He didn't recall the power coming back on or if his parents had come home. Nick looked down at Macy who was still fast asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form, before carefully moving away. He heard Macy groan and grabbed for Nick's arm.

"You were a good pillow until you moved," Macy said opening her eyes. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Nick stood up and then helped Macy up. They walked over to the others.

"Morning you two," Stella said.

"When did the power come back on?" Nick asked.

"Some time early this morning," Kevin said. "Not sure when, we all must have been asleep."

"And mom, dad, and Frankie?" Nick asked.

"Stayed at a hotel," Joe said. "They'll probably be getting home soon."

"Oh no," Macy said. "I never called my parents! They're probably freaking out."

"No they know where you are," Stella said. "I called them last night when we went downstairs." Macy made an 'oh' face and nodded.

"So who's up for some breakfast?" Joe asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Joe and Kevin quickly slid down their fire poles. Stella followed suit, going down the same one Joe used. Macy and Nick walked over to the poles after the other three had gone down.

"Hey Nick," Macy said. Nick stopped and turned to look at Macy. "Thanks for last night."

"It was no problem," Nick said.

"And that little kiss was too terrible either," Nick's eyes widened a little and he could feel himself blushing.

"You were still awake?" He asked. Macy nodded with a slight smile on her face. "I'm sorry Mace. I mean you were upset and I just thought that maybe it would help or be comforting or," Nick was cut off by Macy leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"I didn't mind it at all," Macy said with a smile. Nick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Macy.

"You know," He said. "I'm beginning to really like thunder storms."

"Me too," Macy said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick leaned down and kissed her. They continued to kiss until they were rather rudely interrupted.

"Nick!" Joe shouted. "Macy! Are you two coming down or what?" Nick and Macy pulled away and laughed a little.

"Those brothers of mine," Nick said. "Always making things difficult."

"You should learn how to ignore them," Macy said. "Maybe you need something to distract yourself." Nick smirked as she said that.

"Oh I think I've found it," Nick said before kissing Macy again. And this time, when his brothers started shouting his name, Nick simply ignored them. He had much more important things to be focused on.

* * *

**Ummm, I guess the ending's kind of weird, but whatever. Review please? **


End file.
